Danganronpa V3 - Ouma Kokichi Love Hotel
by Kururo Kuga
Summary: What happened between Ouma and Saihara in their Love Hotel interaction as we know, and what further... Saihara x Ouma.


"That is very bad... since I wanted Saihara-chan to take care of me a little bit more..."

Disappointment was visible on Ouma's face. He specially came here so that he could meet the one detective that has always been in his mind since the day they met. It's clear to him that said detective also wants to meet him personally, despite always saying he would capture and put him to jail. So why is Saihara-chan making excuses to shorten their meeting now? Doesn't he also want this?

"Didn't you say that my feeling won't matter?"

There was a hint of true annoyance in Saihara's voice. Ah... So he bought that lie before huh... Ouma's voice came out like a whisper... light as fluffy cloud...

"...That is a lie... I'm a liar, you know?" 'So don't be so adorably cute trying to argue with me like that', Ouma thought. Oh how he loves it when this pure detective is trying his best to gather himself before him...

"But I didn't lie when I said my capture was going arccoding to plan!"

Ouma's words confused Saihara. "What do you mean?" What did Ouma mean? Does he want to escape or not? The young detective was at a loss of what to do.

"I didn't care what Saihara-chan want to do to me." The corners of Ouma's lips curved up into a visible smirk, making Saihara tense up on reflex, his cheeks unknowingly heat up at the expression the other is making.

"Hey... play some more with me." This time, the young thief takes a step forward, making Saihara does the same backward. "More and more... Let's do a lot of things together..." His light whispers barely heard, but enough for Saihara to hear. The young detective feels his heart beating faster as Ouma draws closer... his smile turning more seductive as he gets close to Saihara, close enough to make the young man try to fight him off instintively, only to tumble with his his feet hitting the bed. "Eh! O-Ouma-kun!?"

Without listening to what he has to say, Ouma just pushed him on bed. He ignored Saihara's surprised voice and climbs on top of the young detective, looking down with a hard to read expression.

"O-Ouma-kun..." Saihara felt slight panic when the other boy's face inches closer to him. "..Wait! Wait a minute!" Ouma didn't seem to listen and instead keeps on drawing closer. Their lips only a nail lenght from meeting, breaths warm against each other. Saihara feels light shiver in his body, his eyes closing, expecting the other lips taking over his when...

"... Just kidding! Did I fool you this time?" The boy's happy tone feels like a slap to Saihara's face.

"What!"

After saying that, Ouma ran for the door, leaving Saihara to break out of his stupor and jerk up from the bed. "Huh? Wait, Ouma-kun!?" He calls after Ouma and tried to chase after him but has to roll off the bed not very gracefully. His moves slow from the shock of what just happened.

'Even if we are enemies in this game, the Ouma I know would never run like this.'

Saihara comes to think without realizing it. His confused thought is pushed to the back of his mind when Ouma's face is turned back to him along with his all familiar trademark laugh.

"Nishishishi... That was a lot of fun! See you, Saihara-chan." The thief's carefree expression once again appeared on his face like nothing intimate just happened between the two, making Saihara once again taken back at the sudden change in air. "Next time I'll think of a much more fun game... so I hope you will fill me with fun." The later comes out with a hidden meaning in small whisper, barely heard by the young detective.

After turning around to say that last thing, Ouma puts his hand on the door and...

Escaped the room where they are currently in.

"..."

Only the young detective is left alone in his bedroom, still staring at where his target was a few seconds ago. He really escaped! Thought Saihara. This time he is the one left disappointed of their unfinished meeting, and the young detective is even more confused with himself. What was he disappointed about? His once again failed capture of the Ghost Theif? The other boy's uncharacteristic rush to run away? Or... did he really wanted to k...

Saihara clasped a hand on his face to fight the blush that threatens to paint his face with red. 'It can't be! There's no way that's true!' The flustered young man thought as he exit the room, on his way to go back to his quarter.

There is no way he would be expecting to do further with the Ghost Thief!

Author note: This is what was going in my mind when I watch the Engsub video of their Love Hotel interaction. Ohmygaush it would be so much hotter if Ouma decided to push on and make use of the love hotel! But nooooes he has to be shy about it! That's why we love him so much after all! XD

Thank you for reading!


End file.
